Feelings
by Higurashi Shizuma
Summary: Ryoga can not sleep, then goes behind Ranma. RyogaXRanma. It's Yaoi, do not like, do not read. This fanfic also exists in Portuguese, in my other listing.


_**N/A: I am Brazilian and my English is horrible, will likely have many errors. I hope you enjoy anyway.**_

Ryoga entered the Tendo dojo as quietly as can. It was late at night and everyone was asleep, except him and Ranma, who was training there until that moment.

He remembered how he came to be there just a few hours ago. Had been lost - for a change - and was walking aimlessly through the city, which by chance had meeting with Akane. As it was getting late, the girl invited him to spend the night at his house, and gratefully accepted, and follows in silence toward home having made sure of their feelings.

Had only affection for Akane and nothing else. Ryoga had only confused it because the affection Akane demonstrated by P-Chan made him feel good, it was the first time a girl showed something for him. But finally understood what Akane felt was just for your pet and never see his human form otherwise beyond a friend.

And to no longer be confused by this, his thoughts turned to someone else: Ranma.

Just thinking about him and shivered mentally scolded by thinking about it. At first thought it was just attracted to feminine form of the boy, but was not. Ryoga found himself thinking of the male form Ranma, in his body, in his voice, in his scent in her eyes.

Never admit that to anyone, much less for the boy in question. Ranma was arrogant; it was his rival and mocking him at the time.

When we arrived with Akane, all welcomed him, except of course, Ranma.

- What are you doing here? - He asked.

- Do not bother Ranma - Akane intruded - I invited.

Ranma snorted and muttered insults under his breath, but said nothing more about Ryoga, neither provoked nor insulted. What's was a bit strange.

After dinner, Ranma went to the dojo and not out over there. Ryoga, who could not sleep, he decided to go after.

Ranma trained consecutive blows in the air, her back to Ryoga. The boy practiced only pants and it had a beautiful view of sweaty backs and spotted Ranma. He could see the muscles twitching each time a blow was given, sweat giving a seductive shine to the boy's broad shoulders ponytail.

- You'll be standing there all night or will come here? - Asked Ranma stopping the blows, but without turning to him.

Ryoga blushed and was glad that the other could not see his face red.

- I-I just ... - stammered trying to say something.

The boy in yellow, angry with himself, and followed her to the center of the dojo. Ranma turned to him, which afforded a view of her abdomen healed. Ryoga was forced to maintain eye contact.

And noticed a strange thing. There was no arrogance in the eyes of Ranma, not mockery. It was only seriously. "There's something wrong with him," Ryoga thought.

The boy ponytail stood in a position to fight firmly and stared at him, waiting for him to do the same. Why not fight? Why not unload the anger and frustration that came from feeling that they did not go out of your head?

Ryoga was also in a position to fight and rushed against Ranma. Tried punch the boy's face in all possible ways while advancing and retreating Ranma, dodging all his punches. Ryoga could be stronger, but Ranma was faster.

Turned, lifting the right leg and kicking the head of another boy who stooped to deflect and rising quickly landed hit a kick chest of Ryoga who flew a few feet behind. He settled on the floor, waiting for Ranma that ran in his direction.

Alternated in Ranma and Ryoga punches and kicks with difficulty managed to block. He retreated while Ranma was still trying to hit. When there was nowhere to retreat, Ryoga saw a gap through the formation of Ranma and lifted the arm, trying to punch the face of the boy, who ducked to dodge.

Seeing an opportunity for more space, he jumped on it trying to get to the other side of the dojo. However, Ranma, quick as he was, pulled the other boy's left leg and forcefully pulled him to the ground, causing Ryoga fall.

With the free leg, the boy kicked the shin of left Ranma, doing this while losing his balance and fall, Ryoga managed to land a punch on his face. But now he was fallen upon Ryoga, supporting his weight on his forearms around the boy's yellow head and knees around his waist.

The boy's face ponytail was facing the side where the punch had hit. His right cheek was red. Ranma turned his blue eyes to Ryoga, but made no move to leave him.

He knew he should make a move to another out of him, but could not. Not staring at those eyes. Blushed and bit her lip nervously with their canine.

- Ahn, Ranma...

- Shut up.

- Huh? - Asked surprised.

- I may be a little distracted, but I see you look at me - Ranma spoke seriously.

Ryoga's eyes widened and became even redder.

- E- n- I do not know what...

- Do not know what I 'm talking about? - Ranma stopped - I think if you did not already know would have made a move to get me off of you - sneered.

Ryoga closed his eyes furiously. No, this could not be happening.

- Ranma, I ... - He said opening his eyes, but was interrupted by less than expected.

A kiss. Ranma just kiss your lips.

The yellow boy was surprised, but he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the other boy's lips on hers. Ranma then asked to pass the tongue, being readily granted. Ryoga was surprised how much his lips seemed made for each other.

He felt the hands of another cruising around in his abdomen beneath clothing and shivered. Not to be stopped, a hand pulled the neck of the other, bringing them further and with the other felt the muscles of the back of Ranma.

- You got too many clothes - spoke Ryoga pulling the shirt up and pulling him playing somewhere in the dojo.

Ranma spent his kisses to the neck of the other, sucking and licking. It would certainly make the next day. "Next day ... " Ryoga thought.

He was unable to think straight. Do not know whether to let it get that way. Ranma was probably just taking advantage of him to forget everything the next day. "No, Ranma would not be the type that takes advantage of this type of thing, would it?"

The boy ponytail down to the abdomen kisses Ryoga, leaving a trail of saliva.

"I have to know," he thought.

In one swift motion, the boy yellow and black bandana pulled Ranma's shoulders and turned him around, laying it on the ground and getting on top.

- Why are you doing this? - Asked firmly despite the slight blush on his cheeks.

- Not what you wanted? - Asked Ranma.

Ryoga looked away and left him sitting beside her. Ranma did the same, but facing the other.

- Not like this - admitted - You cannot be doing all this just to please me also. What, thought I'd let you do it for the next day humble myself and say tricked an idiot?

Ranma pulled the other's face so he could face him and said seriously:

- I would never do that.

- So why?

Ranma blushed and it was his turn to look away.

- Why... I also...

- Also? - Ryoga encouraged.

- I like you - Ranma admitted once turning to look Ryoga.

- A-are you serious? - Red stammered.

- I would not lie to me about such a thing - Ranma spoke as stained as the other.

Ryoga surprised the other and himself kissing him fiercely. The boy pushed Ranma, getting over and moving her lips at the lobe of his ear and whispered:

- Now who's with you are more clothes.

With your right hand, Ryoga Ranma pulled his pants and left the other pulled the neck towards her. Seizing the moment, Ranma reversed positions and stayed u, pulling his pants and underwear on the other, seeing his erect member.

Ranma and Ryoga was taken aback slightly flushed, but did not stop it. With one hand he started making moves back and forth, listening to the other moan.

Resolving causes it further, Ranma began to lick the glans member of the other, making him moan his name.

- Oh, Ranma...

The boy ponytail snapped Ryoga's penis, putting everything in his mouth and sucking fiercely. The other boy put his hands on Ranma's hair, moaning and helping us moves back and forth.

When he realized Ryoga was going to come, Ranma stopped what he was doing and the other moaned in frustration. Laughing lightly, said:

- You know, the more I like you moaning my name, someone might hear you.

Ryoga muttered Ranma blushed and pulled up, kissing and taking off his underwear, taking picture of his erect penis.

The other turned away and put two fingers on the lips of Ryoga.

- Lick - Commanded.

Did what was asked, leaving them wet as well. Ranma placed his fingers on the input Ryoga, introducing them slowly and carefully, trying to make the other stayed with the least possible pain.

When he saw that the other was already better, Ranma withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock - it was bigger than Ryoga - and penetrated slowly. Ryoga bit his wrist, trying to stop the moan of pain.

Trying to lessen the pain of the other, with one hand Ranma began to make moves in the penis Ryoga. Moved waist starting thrusts, making the pain of Ryoga viewed pleasure.

Groaned in ecstasy together. The boy yellow and black bandana passed the nails in the back of Ranma, pulling him closer.

- More … Quick - Ryoga asked.

The other did what was asked and continued this back and forth until they enjoy together.

Sighing tired, Ranma stepped out of Ryoga and lay beside him, pulling him into his arms. After a time to rest, cleaned up the mess they made and slept together in the dojo without caring about the consequences that the next day would bring.


End file.
